Floreciendo
by Blackskyredsea
Summary: Luego de que la Guerra terminara Sakura Haruno no satisfecha con sus habilidades decide irse de la aldea un año para entrenar, en medio de su viaje conoce a un hombre quien se convertirá en su sensei. Cuando regrese a su aldea ¿Que ocurrirá? Se levanta una nueva amenaza que quiere acabar con la paz ¿Podrán nuestros héroes detener al nuevo enemigo? ¿Sasuke regresa? ¿Itachi vivo?
1. Adiós Konoha

**Blacksky: Hola pues aquí les traigo una sensualosa historia :3**

**Inner: ¿Sensualosa? o.O Esa palabra no existe enferma .-.  
><strong>

**Blacksky: u.u Siii existeeee en la...Blackskypediaaa *u* lalalala**

**Inner: u.u Dios que pasa con esta pendeja.**

**Blacksky: T-T Que cruel ¿Por que me ofendes?**

**Inner: Hmp...**

**Blacksky: ¬¬ Y ahora...Te estas juntando mucho con Sasuke.**

**Inner: *u* Sasuke-kuuuun TE AMOOOOOOO *Se desmaya***

**Blacksky: Si con solo nombrarlo se pone así, no quiero saber cuando venga u.u' Asssh bueno Naruto no me pertenece blablabla estem disfruten el primer capitulo...Lalalala iré a violar a Kakashi (~^.^)~ ...o.o Digo..em que iré a ver Disney :D**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

Sakura Haruno una kunoichi de 18 años de edad, una de las heroínas de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Ninja, considerada la mejor medic-ninja de Konoha y una de la mas hermosas mujeres. Pero a pesar de que todo por fin termino, a pesar de que hace mas de cuatro meses todo esta en paz, Sakura no se siente así. Primero porque Sasuke no ha regresado a la aldea , segundo y mas importante en estos momentos, nuestra querida pelirrosa no se siente satisfecha del todo, si se alegra de que todo haya acabado pero ella como siempre fue una molestia no siente que fuese sido de mucha ayuda. Naruto y Sasuke la siguen superando por mucho y no es que sea competitiva ni nada pero es que se siente débil, tal vez hasta un poco celosa de Sasuke y Naruto porque ellos si se merecen, y lo tienen, el reconocimiento de las personas y hasta de su sensei, mientras que ella nunca ha recibido ni siquiera una mirada de aprobación de Kakashi el siempre prefirió mas a sus compañeros de equipo. Las personas siempre la verán como la débil y llorona, como a la que siempre hay que proteger como...como una molestia.

* * *

><p>Era medianoche y Sakura se encontraba empacando todo en una pequeña mochila, metió solo cosas de importancia como armas, algo de ropa, comida, agua y un cepillo de dientes. Cuando estuvo lista salio de su apartamento, en el cual vivía desde que sus padres murieron. Se dirigió a la Torre del Hokage con sigilo, ni siquiera saludo a Shizune, sino que entro por una ventana a la oficina de su maestra. Tsunade no se exalto al verla entrar, no sabia porque pero desde hace rato presintió que Sakura venia a hablar con ella.<p>

-Hola Tsunade-sama, lamento venir a tan altas hora de la noche pero necesito hablar con usted de algo importante. - Le dijo la pelirrosa a la rubia con seriedad.

-Muy bien Sakura dime soy toda oídos.

-Bueno yo quería saber si me podría dar el permiso de retirarme de la aldea por un año.

Esto si sorprendió a Tsunade, esperaba que le dijera de todo menos esto, y no pudo esconder su desagrado a tal propuesta. Y es que se le hacia imposible ver a su alumna, a la muchacha la cual quería como a una hija partir así nomas de la aldea.

- Y dime Sakura ¿Por que te quieres ir de la aldea?. - Le exigió saber la ojicastaño. Sakura percibió cierta molestia en el tono de voz de su madre postiza, pero nada ni nadie la haría retroceder en su decisión.

-Tsunade-sama quiero entrenar a las afueras de Konoha, pero le prometo que dentro de un año estaré de vuelta. -Dijo Sakura con voz segura y seria lo cual sorprendió a la Godaime e hizo que se sintiera orgullosa de su alumna.

-Bien Sakura yo te doy mi permiso y diré que estas en una misión de tiempo indefinido, eso si quiero que me envíes un reporte de lo que encuentres o hagas cada mes. Puedes partir cuando lo creas conveniente.

Sakura asintió con una gran sonrisa y con algo de timidez se acerco a la Hokage y la abrazo. La rubia le devolvió el abrazo feliz y a la misma vez con tristeza, entendió que Sakura iba a partir de una vez, pero sabia que este viaje le haría bien a Sakura. Cuando terminaron de despedirse Sakura salio pero esta vez por la puerta se despidió de Shizune con un beso en la mejilla tratando de no despertarla, Shizune se encontraba dormida en su escritorio.

La ojijade se dirigió a la casa de Naruto y entro sigilosamente, le dejo una carta encima de su mesa de dormir para asegurarse de que la leyera. Hizo lo mismo con Kakashi e Ino. Cuando por fin llego a la entrada, dirigió una ultima mirada a su tranquila aldea, se volteo y se fue sin dejar rastro a las demás personas.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente un rubio de hermosos ojos azules como el cielo se despertaba y lo primero que vio fue una hoja de papel encima de su mesita de noche, que decía para Naruto. Esto lo extraño mucho pero igual leyó la carta, la cual decia:<p>

_"Hola Naruto, anoche tuve que partir de la aldea, no te preocupes por mi esto es _

_por decisión mía. Prometo que volveré, no me busques, espero que entiendas_

_lamento dejarte solo y también espero que me disculpes por todas las cargas_

_que puse en ti sin darme cuenta de que ya tu tenias tus propios problemas,_

_fue muy egoísta de mi parte. Te quiero mucho, eres como un hermano para mi._

_Ya nos veremos futuro Hokage._

_Att: Sakura Haruno_

_PD: Espero que cuando regrese ya estés de novio con Hinata-chan_

_PD2: No le digas a mas nadie sobre esta carta ni que me fui por decisión propia_

_se supone que estoy de misión. Confió en ti Naru-baaka._

_Los únicos que saben a parte de ti son Kakashi, Ino y Tsunade"_

Naruto termino de leer la carta y sintió como unas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, pero a pesar de estar triste se sentía feliz porque su hermanita le prometió volver y para cuando eso suceda el la recibirá con los brazos abiertos. Volvió a ver la carta y leyó la primera posdata que escribió Sakura y se sonrojo a mas no poder. Se baño y vistió con las energías renovadas y decidió ir a darle una visitadita a la Hyuga.

* * *

><p>Mientras que en otro lado, se encontraba un peliplateado despertándose y al igual que auto lo primero que vio fue una carta dirigida hacia el, rápidamente la tomo y empezó a leerla.<p>

_"Kakashi-sensei lamento irme así de repentinamente, pero es necesario, he decidido irme _

_a entrenar a las afueras de Konoha, regresare pronto sensei disculpe por siempre _

_ser una carga para el __equipo y disculpe por avergonzarlo, _

_se que nadie querría de alumna a alguien débil y llorona como yo. _

_Pero cuando regrese haré que se sienta orgulloso de mi._

_Hasta luego Kakashi Hatake _

_Att: Sakura Haruno_

_PD: Nadie__ se debe enterar la verdadera razón por la cual me fui._

_Los únicos enterados son Naruto, Ino ,Tsunade-sama y claro usted."_

Kakashi realmente se sentía mal, el no sabia que había herido a Sakura, pero ahora que se daba cuenta es verdad que el siempre a preferido en cierto modo a Naruto y Sasuke dejando de lado a Sakura. Solo le tocaba esperar su regreso y redimirse con su alumna.

* * *

><p>Mientras que en la residencia Yamanaka la rubia ya se había levantado pero no vio la carta porque se dirigio de una vez al baño a darse una ducha. Cuando sale es que nota que hay una carta en su mesita de noche dirigida hacia ella, primero se viste y luego abre y empieza a leer la carta con curiosidad.<p>

_"Ehh Hola cerda veras me he ido de la aldea, pero no te exaltes solo me iré por un_

_a__ño a entrenar, espero que entiendas. Cerda espero que cuando regrese podamos_

_ser las mismas amigas-rivales de siempre, se que nuestra relación se ha deteriorado_

_mas que todo por culpa mía y de verdad que lo lamento. Bueno ya nos veremos Ino._

_Espero que me perdones cerda._

_PD: Nadie a parte de Naruto, Kakashi y tu debe saber la verdadera razón por la cual me fui."_

Ino tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, pero no una de superioridad sino una sonrisa de cariño, sabia que después de la guerra la amistad de ella y Sakura había quedado muy tensa y ella misma había decidido no acercarse mucho a la pelirrosa para pensar y reflexionar las cosas. Pero ya no habría necesidad de evadirla porque tendría todo una año para pensar bien las cosas.

-Tsk Maldita frentona Jajajaja . - Dijo al aire la Yamanaka.

* * *

><p>De regreso con nuestra pelirrosa, seguía avanzando por el bosque solo se había detenido para comer, refrescarse y descansar unos minutos. Cuando iba pasando por un río vio a un hombre de unos 50 años tirado en la hierba casi al borde de la muerte, sin dudarlo se acerco rápidamente a ayudarlo. El hombre con las pocas energías que le quedaban agarro un kunai pensando que lo quería atacar o bueno terminarlo de matar mejor dicho.<p>

-Tranquilo solo lo quiero ayudar. - Le dijo Sakura para tranquilizar al hombre. Este se relajo pero no dejo de estar atento a todo lo que ella hacia.

Sakura acerco sus manos al abdomen del señor donde había una enorme herida que no paraba de sangrar, rápidamente empezó a emanar chakra verde para poder cerrar la herida, cuando lo logro le vendo la herida al desconocido y se aparto. El hombre hace unos minutos se había quedado dormido preso del cansancio, Sakura se recostó en el tronco de un árbol se quedaría allí hasta que el hombre despertara, para luego seguir con su viaje.

Luego de unas cuantas horas de espera, cayo la noche y el hombre por fin se despertaba, Sakura tenia los ojos cerrados pero no estaba dormida. El desconocido la miro y luego con algo de dificultad logro incorporarse quedando sentado enfrente de Sakura.

-Gracias por ayudarme mocosa...mi nombre es Kenshi Etsuko. - Le dijo el señor con voz alegre. Sakura lo vio y sonrio, no sabia porque pero no le molesto que la llamara "mocosa".

-Yo me llamo Sakura Haruno.

- Y bien mocosa ¿Que haces por estos lares?

Sakura lo miro pero no sabia todavía si podía confiar en el. Kenshi vio la desconfianza en los ojos de Sakura y eso se le hizo gracioso tanto que se empezó a reír desconcertando a Sakura.

- Vamos no seas tonta y dime ¿Que haces tan lejos de casa Sakura?. - Kenshi le volvió a preguntar regalandole una sonrisa cálida y a Sakura se le pareció tanto a las sonrisas de Naruto. Se relajo y le contesto devolviendole la sonrisa.

-Me fui un tiempo de mi aldea para entrenar.

-¿Y hacia donde te diriges?

- Sinceramente no se. - Respondió Sakura un poco avergonzada.

Kenshi negó con la cabeza y divertido le dijo. - Sales de tu aldea para entrenar, pero no sabes por donde empezar ¿Cierto?

Sakura asintió efusivamente, mientras se rascaba la nuca y sacaba la lengua.

- Muy bien yo te entrenare mocosa en modo de agradecimiento. - Le dijo el señor con un semblante serio.

-Pero ¿Esta seguro de que usted me puede hacer mas fuerte, acaso sabe jutsus o algo?. - Pregunto Sakura un poco desconcertada.

-Claroo mocosa. - Respondió un poco molesto por la duda de la jovencita.

Sakura no sabia si aceptar o no, pero no perdía nada con ver que le puede enseñar aquel extraño ahora no tan extraño.

- Pues...acepto Kenshi-sama pero antes dígame algo...¿Como se hizo esa herida?. -Pregunto con mucho interés. -Esa herida es hecha por una katana. -Terrmino de decir Sakura.

-Bueno estaba en una pelea contra un joven muy fuerte y pues en un descuido me atravesó con su katana. -Explico simplemente dejando igual con muchas dudas a la pelirrosa, pero esta decidió dejar el tema por ahora.

Luego de eso empezaron su viaje con un destino que solo Kenshi conoce.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chicos hasta aqui el primer capitulo. Se que fue corto y un poco rápido pero así tiene que ser Jajajjajajajaja Bueno dejen sus comentarios por favor...<strong>

**Sugerencias, criticas lo que sea Jajaja**

**Bye nos leemos pronto**


	2. Entrenamiento y Recuerdos

**Blacksky: Ooootraaaa veeez yooo con el segundo capitulo de mi sensualosa historia :3**

**Inner: Joder, sensualosa no es una palabraaa  
><strong>

**Blacksky: Que Siii existeeee en la...Blackskypediaaa *u* lalalala**

**Inner: La Blackskypedia tampoco existe**

**Blacksky: :o Eso fue cruel...Como osas a decir que la Blackskypedia no existe...**

**Inner: Porque es la verdad **

**Blacksky: Noo yo se que si existe T-T yo lo se...*se hace bolita***

**Inner: u.u Ahhss mejor empiezo yo con la historia porque si esperamos por ti se nos hace 2016**

**Blacksky:...*sigue hecha bolita***

**Inner: u.u Dios dame paciencia porque si me das fuerza la mato...Bueeh sin mas preámbulo aquiiii el segundo capitulo. Que lo disfruten (~^.^)~ **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

Sakura y su nuevo sensei llevaban un día de viaje y todavia no llegaban a su destino, la pelirrosa preguntaba a donde se dirigían pero Kenshi simplemente le decía que fuera paciente.

_- "Me empiezo a cuestionar si hice bien en venir con Kenshi-sensei". - _Pensaba la pelirrosa un poco preocupada.

_InnerSaku: "Hay ya tranquila, algo me dice que el es de fiar"_

- "_¿Inner hace tiempo que no te escuchaba?"_

_InnerSaku: "Bueno he estado ocupada." - _Dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa

-_ "__¿Sii, y dime que has hecho descubrir la octava maravilla del mundo? Te recuerdo que estas en mi mente". -_Le respondió Sakura con un tono burlón.

_InnerSaku: "Jaja muy graciosa tu. Bien simplemente no tenia nada que decirte u.u Tsk déjame en paz y mira por donde caminas."_

Dicho esto termino la conversación. Sakura miro a su lado vio a su sensei, lo detallo, era un hombre apuesto tenia cabello azul oscuro por muy increíble que parezca, aunque que iba a hablar ella, tenia ojos de color gris y se notaba que hacia mucho ejercicio. Se le veía muy relajado a diferencia de ella que estaba un poco tensa por esta situación. Sakura iba a seguir detallandolo cuando la voz de el peliazul la saco de sus cavilaciones.

- Muy bien llegamos. - Hablo por fin Kenshi.

Sakura detuvo su andar y miro a su alrededor y se sorprendió mucho, era un lugar espacioso y muy hermoso, era una montaña y había muchas flores, noto que había una casa ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, había muchos arboles era simplemente maravilloso.

-Waaaaoooo. - Fue lo único que pudo expresar la ojijade lo cual le pareció muy gracioso a Kenshi.

-Bien Sakura este lugar sera tu nuevo hogar mientras cumples tu entrenamiento. ¿Prefieres empezar a entrenar ya o mañana?

-Hoy hoy hoy de una vez cuanto antes. - Empezó a decir como la propia niña.

- Bien primero te mostrare mi casa que ahora también es tuya. - Dijo el ojigris con una gran sonrisa, lo ultimo sorprendió mucho a Sakura y esta lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír radiantemente.

Mientras iban caminando hacia la casita Sakura no pudo evitar preguntarse _"__¿Quien es Kenshi?". _Cuando llegaron la pelirrosa quedo maravillada, el lugar era muy acogedor, había una chimenea, tenia dos habitaciones, cocina, un baño y pues la sala de estar.

- Bueno mocosa la habitación de la derecha es la tuya. -Dijo señalando la habitación.

- Oye deberías dejar de decirme mocosa...Viejo. - Lo ultimo dicho por la pelirrosa cabreo a Kenshi.

- Mocosa

- Viejo

- Mocosaaa

- Viejoooooo

Luego de varios insultos mas, Sakura decidió ver su nueva habitación. Era muy linda las paredes eran de color blanco, había un cama, dos mesitas de noche cada una a cada lado de la cama, un escritorio con una lampara encima y un armario.

Luego de dejar sus cosa arregladas en la habitación salio de la casa donde vio a Kenshi esperándola, se coloco en frente de su maestro.

- Bien Sakura por lo que se eres ninja-medic ¿cierto?. - Pregunto y la pelirrosa solamente hizo un asentimiento de cabeza.

- Excelente, primero te debo decir que eres una muy buena medico por eso te enseñare un jutsu que solo mi clan conoce.

Sakura se sorprendió, y ahora se sumaban muchas dudas mas acerca de ese hombre pero decidió que ya tendría tiempo de preguntar.

- Muy bien Sakura este jutsu consiste en que si una persona muere tu lo puedas devolver a la vida...

- ¿Devolverle la vida por completo?. -Pregunto anonadada por lo que le estaba diciendo el peliazul.

- Si...como decía antes de que me interrumpieras. -Le dijo con reproche a lo cual Sakura solo le saco la lengua infantilmente. - Bueno en fin que este jutsu solo lo puedes utilizar si tienes un perfecto control del chakra y otra cosa este jutsu no es para utilizarlo a diestra y siniestra porque no es como que seamos Dios, solo lo puedes utilizar en una persona a la vez y se puede usar cada diez años.

- ¿Como así que cada diez años?

-Bueno pongamos un ejemplo tu reviviste a alguien hoy eso significa que vas a tener que esperar que pasen diez años para volver a utilizar el jutsu...Porque si lo usas varias veces seguidas terminaras muriendo tu ¿Si me entendiste?

- Si...Ahora Kenshi-sensei yo tengo un perfecto control del chakra pero ¿Esta seguro de que yo la puedo realizar? porque como usted dijo es una técnica única de su clan.

- Si Sakura lo lograras, para esta técnica no se necesita tener un kekkei genkai o algún poder especial, simplemente debes de estudiarlo y asegurarte de tener un perfecto control del chakra...¿Dime mocosa hay alguien a quien quieras revivir?.

Sakura lo pensó detenidamente y luego le respondió a su sensei con una convicción y una seriedad digna.

- Si Kenshi-sensei, si quiero revivir a alguien.

- Muy bien, pero recuerda que no lo puedes utilizar deliberadamente Sakura. Esta sera la primera etapa de tu entrenamiento, aquí están los pergaminos que contienen la información sobre el _"__Ribāsu-jutsu" **(N/A: Jutsu de Renacimiento...u.u Disculpen mi falta de creatividad). **_Por cierto mocosa este jutsu solo tienes que estudiar la teoría ya que no se puede poner en practica porque seria peligroso, lamentablemente lo tendrás que poner en practica con esa persona que quieres revivir.

Cuando termino de hablar le entrego los pergaminos a la ojijade y se sentó en el pasto junto con ella. Paso una semana y Sakura se la pasaba leyendo los pergaminos. Hasta que un día Kenshi le dijo que era momento de entrar a la segunda fase de su entrenamiento que consistía en mejorar su Taijutsu.

Se la pasaban practicando todos los días, Sakura había avanzado mucho ahora era mucho mas rápida y sus golpes,bueno, mas destructivos y precisos que antes. Han pasado ya tres meses y Sakura y Kenshi habían afianzado su relación se habían hecho muy buenos amigos a pesar de que Sakura ya iba a cumplir 19 y Kenshi era un hombre de 43 años de edad se llevaban muy bien, siempre bromeaban o discutían como los propios niños.

Ya habían terminado de entrenar y se dirigían a la casa para poder descansar, pero había algo que todavía inquietaba mucho a la ojijade y era que no sabia absolutamente nada de Kenshi pero el si sabia de ella, fue una noche que Sakura se encontraba triste y quería desahogarse con alguien y Kenshi pues le dio su hombro para llorar. Ella le contó todo lo de Sasuke, de como puso cargas sobre su mejor amigo, en como sus padres murieron, bueno prácticamente le contó todo pero ella no sabe nada acerca de el.

Cuando ya habían entrado Sakura se dirigía a la que ahora era su habitación pero la voz del ojigris la detuvo.

- Oye mocosa...¿Que es lo que te preocupa?. -Pregunto sin rodeos el peliazul sorprendiendo a la pelirrosa.

- Mmm bueno es que...Yo no se nada de ti viejo y pues tengo muchas dudas.

- Ve siéntate mocosa. -Dijo señalandole la mesa, ella así lo hizo. Cuando los dos se encontraban sentados a la mesa Kenshi respiro profundo y empezó a relatar su historia.

- Bueno no quiero interrupciones ¿entendido?. - Espero a que Sakura asintiera, cuando lo hizo prosiguió a relatar su vida. - Mi nombre es Kenshi Etsuko pertenezco al ya casi extinto Clan Etsuko. Provengo de la aldea oculta del Mar _**(N/A: Este es una aldea inventada por moa...u.u Disculpen de nuevo mi falta de creatividad) **_Por si te lo preguntas esta aldea ya no existe por eso es que no has escuchado de ella. Hace tiempo cuando yo tenia 20 años unos hombres terriblemente poderosos atacaron mi aldea, yo para ese momento era ANBU, ellos arrasaron con todo y todos, los ninjas de mi aldea pelearon como pudieron pero fue inútil, mi Clan que era poderoso quedo prácticamente extinto solamente quedamos vivos mi esposa, mi hija y por supuesto yo. Escapamos como pudimos esos cuatro hombres exterminaron mi aldea como si de ratas se tratara nadie quedo vivo. - Hizo una pausa para agarrar fuerzas y seguir contando. - Mi esposa Ayame y yo nos vinimos a esta casita a tratar de vivir en paz con nuestra pequeña hija Mamiya quien a penas tenia un añito de edad, y al parecer lo habíamos logrado porque desde esa masacre logramos vivir en paz durante doce maravillosos años, claro que yo nunca deje de entrenar y aprender jutsus de mi clan. Cada día que logre pasar con mi esposa e hija fue en hermoso regalo de Dios, pero como no siempre todo tiene que ser bueno, los mismos hombres vinieron hasta acá y mataron a mi esposa e hija...Todavía lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer...-Decía con lagrimas en los ojos el peliazul.

_Flashback_

_Un peliazul muy apuesto se encontraba regresando alegremente a su casa después de un arduo día de entrenamiento, pero cuando llego a su casa lo que vio le paralizo el corazón, su hija esta siendo brutalmente golpeada por dos hombres, fue inmediatamente a ayudar a su hija. Se acerco enojado y golpeo a los dos hombres con una fuerza increíble a los dos los mando a volar, agarro a su hija y empezó a buscar desesperadamente a su esposa, entro a la casa y escucho la voz de su amada esposa pidiendo ayuda fue rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba y lo que vio fue el acto mas grotesco y cruel que vio en toda su vida. Su hermosa esposa estaba siendo violada por las dos ultimas personas. Eso era algo que Kenshi jamas podría perdonar. Sintió en su cuerpo una fuerza y una rabia, cerro sus ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir estos ya no eran de color gris sino que ahora eran color amarillos como el sol, bajo a su hija y la dejo escondida._

_Se acerco a los hombres con una velocidad increíble y estos se asustaron, empezaron una ardua pelea en donde Kenshi iba ganando, agarro a uno de los bastardos que osaron tocar a su esposa y sin remordimiento alguno lo descuartizo literalmente. Luego fue a por el otro hombre pero este había aprovechado la oportunidad de salir corriendo cuando estaban matando a su "compañero". _

_Kenshi salio de la casa no sin antes tapar a su esposa y esconderla junto a su hija. Salio y se encontró con dos uno de cabello negro y el otro de cabello rojo, que por lo que había investigado hace unos años sabia que se llamaban Kent, el de cabello negro, y Sawa el de cabello rojo._

_- __Jutsu no sen-ri ga shibō. - Dijo el Kenshi. Del piso salieron dos sombras que se posicionaron cada uno al lado de los dos hombres, estos se asustaron en intentaron hacer también un jutsu pero no pudieron porque las dos sombras los atravesaron con una guadaña de triple filo a cada uno y no solo eso paso sino que las sombras también los descuartizaron moviendo sus guadañas de lado a lado, cortandoles los brazos, piernas y de ultimo la cabeza._

_Kenshi seguía molesto y hasta se podría decir que descontrolado, escucho un grito proveniente de la casa y corrió desesperado, cuando llego vio que el ultimo ninja renegado que quedaba , el cual cabe mencionar era el mas poderoso, tenia a su hija y esposa amarradas con cadenas de chakra y a cada una la estaba apuntando con un kunai._

_- Vaya vaya vaya por fin veo el verdadero poder de el Clan Etsuko. -Dijo el hombre quien se llamaba Akuma. - En la aldea esa...mmm...__¿Como se llamaba? Aahh sii la aldea oculta del Mar...Tanto trabajo que me costo exterminar esa aldea y a tu estúpido Clan y no me mostraron su verdadero poder. -Termino de decir con falso pesar._

_El tono de Akuma y la forma en que menosprecio a su aldea y a su Clan hicieron que Kenshi se enojara aun mas pero trato de controlarse por el bien de su esposa e hija. Akuma al ver que Kenshi no cayo en sus provocaciones se enojo y de el enojo enterró el kunai en la cabeza de Mamiya. El peliazul se quedo de piedra al ver como su hermosa princesita caía inerte en el piso, solo escuchaba los gritos desgarradores de su esposa._

_-Tsk que fastidio ya deja de gritar perra. -Dijo Akuma clavandole el kunai en el vientre a Ayame y le empujo. Tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta que Kenshi venia hacia el._

_Kenshi lo golpeo en el rostro y no lo dejo ni siquiera levantarse porque se tiro encima de el y lo siguió golpeando. Pero Akuma logro apartarse e hizo rápidamente un jutsu._

_- Setsudan no kei no jutsu _**(N/A: Es un jutsu de Hidan que solo sale en el videojuego emm pero le cambie algunas cosas)**

_Cuando termino de hacer el jutsu apareció_ _una espada Akuma la tomo y empezó a atacar varias veces a Kenshi con su espada, el peliazul quien ya había visto este jutsu cuando atacaron a su aldea decidió utilizar un jutsu para terminar con la pelea y no dejar que Akuma termine de atacar._

_-__Tentai āku. -Dijo el peliazul a lo cual apareció un arco de color blanco con decorados en dorado. Kenshi sin pensarlo dos veces le lanzo una flecha a Akuma la cual le dio en todo el centro del pecho y la flecha resplandeció tanto que el ojigris tuvo que cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos vio que lo único que quedaba de su contrincante eran puras cenizas._

_Kenshi se dirigió a donde se encontraban sus dos hermosas damas y noto que su esposa todavía respiraba dificultosamente rápidamente la agarro y coloco su cabeza delicadamente en sus piernas mientras le acariciaba el cabello._

_-M-mi am-mor por fa-favor vi-vive por nosot-tras s-se feliz, yo se qu-que en est-tos momentos n-no po-podrás pe-pero pien-sa en los momentos fe-lices q-que vivi-mos juntos te amo Kenshi. -Termino de decir Ayame con dificultad y con su ultimo respiro le sonrió a su esposo, este solamente lloraba abrazado al cuerpo de su esposa y luego abrazaba el cuerpo de su hija._

_Fin Flashblack_

- Y bueno Sakura esa es mi vida. -Termino de relatar su historia con una sonrisa triste. Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse mal por hacer que su sensei recordara su pasado.

- Yo...Kenshi-sensei...pues...De verdad que lo lamento, fue muy imprudente de mi parte preguntarle sobre su pasado. -Le respondió la pelirrosa en verdad muy triste, Kenshi se conmovió y abrazo a Sakura, esta se sorprendió pero correspondió al abrazo.

- Ya ya tranquila mocosa mi esposa e hija viven en mi memoria y en mi corazón, por cierto se me olvidaba yo soy el ultimo sobreviviente de mi Clan. El Clan Etsuko era reconocido porque nuestro chakra es infinito lo cual nos permite realizar cualquier tipo de jutsu, y pues ya que yo en cualquier momento moriré no me gustaría que los conocimientos de mi Clan se perdieran así que te enseñare todo los conocimientos de mi Clan. Confió en que tu sabrás utilizarlos y guardar nuestros jutsus en secreto puesto que hay muchas personas que quieren obtener nuestros conocimientos para hacer el mal.

- Kenshi-sensei ¿Y quien fue el que lo ataco cuando yo lo encontré?

- Mmm por lo que me dijo es el hijo de Akuma. -Dijo tranquilamente a lo que Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente..- Si y en un descuido mio el me clavo su katana supongo que pensó que me había matado por que apenas me apuñalo se fue.

Luego de que hablaron un rato mas de cualquier tema dejando en el olvido la triste historia de Kenshi, se fueron a dormir. A la mañana siguiente siguieron entrenando, Pasaban las horas y con ella los días, el peliazul le enseñaba todo tipo de cosas tanto de su clan como de otras cosas.

Se pasaban los meses y ya casi se acercaba el día en el que Sakura tendría que retornar a su aldea. Pero mientras tanto daría todo de si para ser la mejor Kunoichi del país del fuego.

* * *

><p><strong>Holis Chicos...A poco no fue emotivo este capitulo Jajjajajaja. Se que me tarde en subir el segundo capitulo pero es que me habia ido de viaje y pos no pude u.u <strong>

**Me harían muy feliz si me dejan sus comentarios de que tal les pareció el capitulo.**

**Y Gracias a los que comentaron el cap anterior enserio me hicieron el día con sus reviews.**

**Bueno los quiero cuídense. Nos estamos leyendo.**

**Bye...Ahh Y Feliz A****ño Nuevo...Que Dios los bendiga...Besitos mis amores.**


	3. De regreso a Konoha

**Blacksky: Bueno chicos después de que mi muy maaaala inner dijera que la Blackskypedia T-T no existe caí en una fuerte depresión y por eso no tuve participación en el anterior capitulo...Estoy en una larga recuperacion u.u Yo se que me extrañaron.**

**Inner: Bien primero yo solo te dije la verdad, segundo nadie te extra****ño y tercero ¿Cual larga recuperacion? o.O Si "recuperacion" se le llama a estar echada en tu cama viendo televisión o escuchando música...Entonces TODOS los días del año estas en recuperacion u.u****  
><strong>

**Blacksky: :o Ahhh ****¿Me estas llamando flojaaa?**

**Inner: n.n.. Mmm a veeeer...Pues si *w***

**Blacksky: -.- ****¿Por que te empeñas en insultarme?**

**Ichigo: Ya ya ni****ñas dejen de pelear...Dios son muy infantiles sabían..u.u**

**Blacsky/Inner: ¿Ichigo? o.O ¿Tu que haces aquí?**

**Ichigo: o.O? ¿Este no es la historia de ***?**

**Blasky: u.u' Noooo esta es la historia de Blaskyredsea *u* Ahhlalalala**

**Ichigo: Mmm Bueno me voy...Pero antes *Ve a Blacsky la toma de la barbilla y...* Que nombre de mierda te pusiste enserio...**

**Se fue todo el encanto del momento...**

**Inner: Oyeeee solamente yo la puedo insultar...*Ichigo ya se fue u.u***

**Blacksky: ...T-T Nadie me aprecia...Saben que mejor empecemos con el tercer capitulo de "Floreciendo"... *Se va deprimida a un rincón de la habitación mientras su inner la "consuela"***

**Comencemos... (~^.^)~**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo 3:<strong>

Ya se había terminado el entrenamiento de Sakura lo que quería decir que ya era tiempo de volver a su hogar, de volver a ver a Tsunade-sama, a Naruto, a sus amigos y bueno el simple hecho de volver la hacia inmensamente feliz pero había algo que quería opacar esa felicidad . Y eso era el tener que dejar atrás a su sensei, Sakura estaba muy pensativa, era día sábado y la pelirrosa ya había enviado a Tsunade un mensaje en donde avisaba que mañana partiría de regreso a la aldea pero todavía se encontraba un poco decaída. Sakura se encontraba en su habitación acostada en su cama.

_"InnerSaku: Oyeeee sabias que este día llegaría, no podemos hacer nada"._ - Trato de consolarla su Inner.

_- "Si lo se lo se pero es que enserio le agarre mucho cari__ño a Kenshi-sensei"_

_"InnerSaku: Pero el lado positivo es que volveremos a ver a nuestros amigos ¿Es que acaso no te alegra eso?"_

_- "Claro que si...Pero es que no me gustaría dejar al viejo aquí solo..Mmm... YA SE!". - _Exclamo Sakura en su mente sobresaltando a su Inner quien se encontraba un poco triste por el estado de animo de la pelirrosa.

_"InnerSaku:__¿Queee?"_

_- Y si le pregunto a Kenshi-sensei si quiere venir conmigo ¿que te parece?"_

_"InnerSaku: No se...Es que digo ¿Tu crees que el quisiera venir con nosotras? porque piénsalo bien en esta casa tiene todos los recuerdos de Ayame-sama y Mamiya-chan...Tal vez el no quiera dejar eso atrás."_

Sakura reflexiono en las palabras de su Inner pero igual decidió que le iba a preguntar total no perdería nada con intentarlo lo peor que podría pasar es que le diga que no. La pelirrosa salio de la habitación y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Kenshi quien se encontraba sentado en el piano de su esposa. Se sentó al lado de el y vio la partitura la canción se llamaba "Every Time You Kissed Me" por lo que sabia esa canción la escribió Ayame a quien le encantaba tocar el piano.

- Oiga viejo ¿Le puedo preguntar algo?. -Pregunto Sakura, este la miro y asintió. - Bueno...Yo quería saber...es que...pues...¿A usted le gustaría venir conmigo a Konoha?

Kenshi se sorprendió mucho con esa pregunta y no podía mentir, sintió mucha felicidad de que Sakura lo invitara a su aldea pero por otra parte sentía una gran tristeza y era porque no quería irse de la casa donde vivió momentos tan felices. La pelirrosa vio la duda en el ojigris y por un momento sintió miedo de que el peliazul le dijera que no, pero eso no paso porque Kenshi simplemente bajo la mirada y no respondió. Y allí fue que Sakura comprendió que su sensei estaba confundido y realmente no sabia que responder.

- Viejo yo se que usted no quiere dejar esta casa por el simple hecho de que aquí vivió los días mas felices de su vida pero yo no estoy diciendo que va a abandonar esta casa, usted puede venir que si dos veces al mes o no se, pero no quiero que se quede aquí solo, porque como usted dijo Ayame-sama y Mamiya-chan viven en su memoria y corazón ¿Entonces que me dice?.

El peliazul vio a su alumna, la detallo y vio a una mujer fuerte, poderosa, hermosa pero por sobretodo muy gentil y realmente se sentía orgulloso de haber aportado algo al crecimiento de la muchacha que tenia al frente. Kenshi estaba muy agradecido con Sakura porque aunque esta no lo supiera ella le devolvió la alegría a Kenshi, la alegría de poder compartir con alguien, la alegría de poder tener una amistad pero mas que nada le devolvió la alegría de volver a sentir lo que un padre siente cuando ve a su hija. Porque si, ya no quería ocultar el profundo cariño que sentía por la pelirrosa a la cual veía como una hija, así no se conocieran de hace años pero el sentía que Dios le había mandado a Sakura para que llenara de luz sus oscuros días.

Y después de pensarlos unos minutos en los cual cabe destacar que Sakura casi se arranca los cabellos de la impaciencia e intriga, respondió con una gran sonrisa:

- Si mocosa, me voy contigo eso si solo prométeme que vendremos a visitar las tumbas de mi esposa e hija ¿Hecho?. -Dijo extendiéndole la mano para cerrar el trato.

**(N/A: Ahh chicos se me olvido es que la esposa e hija de Kenshi están enterradas cerca de la casa en el extenso paisaje...Jejeje disculpen mi descuido u.u')**

- Si si si si si si claro que si viejo. - Decía una Sakura muy alegre tomando la mano de Kenshi dando por cerrado el trato.

Luego de la conversación los dos se fueron a arreglar sus mochilas y Sakura también aprovecho de avisarle a la Hokage que iba con compañía. Sakura y Kenshi se la pasaron platicando y bromeando, al caer la noche los dos se fueron a dormir para poder tener muchas energías al día siguiente.

Ya eran pasadas las doce de la medianoche cuando Sakura se levanto para ir por un vaso de agua, se lo tomo y cuando se disponía a regresar a su habitación sintió...no no mejor dicho escucho que alguien tocaba el piano, por un momento pensó que era Kenshi tocando pero todo eso cambio cuando escucho la voz de una mujer. Rápidamente se dirigió a la sala donde estaba el piano y lo que vio la dejo maravillada y un poco asustada, ahí sentada se encontraba una mujer de un hermoso cabello rubio que le llegaba mas abajo de la mitad de la espalda, esta tenia un vestido blanco y por lo que medio pudo ver noto que era de una piel blanca como la porcelana.

Con algo de recelo se acerco a la mujer y ya le iba a tocar el hombro para preguntar quien era,porque por alguna extraña razón no sentía que esta mujer representara algún peligro, cuando esta se volteo a verla, y si se había quedado maravillada con tan solo ver la espalda de la mujer entonces no podría describir lo que sintió cuando la vio de frente, se sorprendió mucho porque la mujer era simplemente hermosisima. La mujer le hizo una seña de que se sentara al lado suyo y Sakura así lo hizo, la mujer siguió tocando bajo la atenta mirada de la pelirrosa cuando la música acabo la mujer la vio con sus bellos ojos color lila, y hablo.

- Hola Sakura. - Dijo con un linda sonrisa y Sakura se confundió ya iba a preguntar cuando esta volvió a hablar. - No no me conoces pero yo a ti si, soy Ayame la difunta esposa de Kenshi, solo vine a darte las gracias.

- ¿Ehh la esposa? ¿Y las gracias por que?. -Pregunto Sakura totalmente confundida.

- Si, gracias por devolverle la alegría a mi esposo, Mamiya y yo en verdad te lo agradecemos. Y pues yo solo quería darte algo mio...

- ¿Y eso que... . - No pudo terminar la pregunta porque Ayame le toco la frente con su dedo indice haciendo que se iluminara, tanto así que Sakura tuvo que cerrar los ojos, mientras que también ponía algo en las manos de Sakura. Para cuando los abrió vio que se encontraba en su cuarto acostada en la cama, se levanto un poco desorientada y empezó a caminar por la habitación. - ¿Acaso fue un sueño?.

Pero abrió su mano y vio que tenia un pequeño relicario, lo abrió y vio que había una foto de Ayame y de una niña que supuso era Mamiya, la verdad es que todavía se encontraba confundida pero como seguía teniendo sueño decidió que era mejor dormir, se puso el relicario y se acostó cayendo en los brazos de morfeo al instante.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se encontraba cómodamente dormida hasta que...

- MOCOSA LEVÁNTATE NO SEAS VAGA...APURATEEEE. -Grito Kenshi casi que en el oído de la pelirrosa haciendo que esta se sobresaltara y cayera estrepitosamente de la cama.

- VIEJO QUE PASA CONTIGO... ¿COMO VAS ASÍ POR LA VIDA DESPERTANDO A LAS PERSONAS DE ESA MANERA?!. -Sakuara le devolvió el grito desde el suelo.

- Neee nee relájate ¿Por que andas gritando como una marginal?. - Dijo como si hubiese sido Sakura la que empezó con los gritos. A la pelirrosa solo le salio una gotita estilo anime y decidió mejor irse a bañar mientras murmuraba "pero si tu fuiste el que empezó a gritar de primero". Kenshi se fue a hacer el desayuno ignorando los murmullos de la pelirrosa.

Cuando Sakura se termino de alistar salio de su habitación y noto que Kenshi ya estaba listo, comieron y decidieron que ya era tiempo de partir y así comenzaron su viaje de regreso a la aldea, con la velocidad de ambos cuando mucho llegarían en mas o menos cinco o seis horas, claro si no se les presenta ningún contratiempo. Iban a buen tiempo solo se habían detenido para almorzar y descansar un poco.

Cayo la tarde y ya Sakura y Kenshi podían ver la entrada de Konoha, la pelirrosa se encontraba muy feliz, los dos se dirigieron a la Torre del Hokage, cuando entraron Sakura saludo con mucho cariño a Shizune quien la recibió super emocionada y alegre. Luego de la efusiva bienvenida por parte de Shizune, Sakura le presento a Kenshi para después entrar en el despacho de la Godaime.

- Sakura...¿Pensé que llegarías mañana?. -Exclamo feliz y confundida a le vez la rubia tetona. Sakura no respondió sino que mas bien fue corriendo a abrazarla, la quinta le correspondió al abrazo y luego Sakura se volvió a colocar en frente del escritorio de Tsunade.

- Bueno Tsunade-sama lo que pasa es que ahora soy mucho mas veloz y pues se nos hizo rápido llegar...Y por cierto el. -Dijo agarrando al peliazul de un brazo. - Es Kenshi Etsuko mi sensei.

El ojigris hizo una reverencia y con una sonrisa encantadora al parecer de Tsunade dijo. -Mucho gusto, es un placer por fin conocer a la que es como una madre para la mocosa.

Sakura miro feo a su sensei y le dijo. - Viejo jumm . -Mientras volteaba la mirada y hacia un pucherito.

- Pero que infantil que has resultado Jajajajaja. - Decía un peliazul muerto de risa, ciertamente la Quinta se sorprendió mucho de la relación de esos dos y también se sorprendió mucho por el hecho de que Sakura conociera al ultimo sobreviviente de el Clan Etsuko, pero igual se alegraba mucho por la pelirrosa.

- Bueno en fin, Sakura Haruno bienvenida de nuevo a la aldea...Ahora bien Kenshi-san ¿que va a hacer usted?. -Pregunto la rubia, la ojijade y el peliazul entendieron perfectamente a lo que se refería la Hokage, ella se refería a que iba hacer el quedarse en la aldea o que.

- Hokage-sama me gustaría vivir aquí en Konoha y servir a la aldea. - La Godaime sonrió con satisfacción.

- Muy bien bienvenido a Konoha. -Dijo entregándole una banda ninja y prosiguió a dar las instrucciones. - Kenshi usted podrá elegir si quiere entrar en el equipo ANBU o vivir tranquilamente aquí en Konoha como un civil mas ¿que prefiere?.

- Mmm por el momento me gustaría enseñarle otras cosas a Sakura y luego le daré mi respuesta ¿esta bien?. -Dijo el peliazul y Sakura lo vio con confusión reflejada en sus ojos pero decidió no acotar nada.

- Me parece perfecto, Sakura tu podrás volver a tu puesto en el hospital. - Respondió la rubia. - Sin mas que decir ya se pueden...

La quinta no pudo terminar de hablar porque un rubio escandaloso entro gritando. - VIEJA ¿A QUE HORA LLEGA SAKURA-CHAN?!.

- NARUTO NO GRITES. -Respondió la pelirrosa dándole un coscorrón al rubio.

- Nee Sakura-chan ¿Por que me golpeas? ttebayo. - Le pregunto con lagrimas de cocodrilo, al parecer ninguno de los dos caía en cuenta de que se están volviendo a ver luego de un largo año.

- Por escandaloso.

Luego de eso se dieron un fuerte abrazo mientras que los demás los veían con una gota en la cabeza.

- Sakura-chan vamos a comer ramen para celebrar tu regreso.

La ojijade acepto gustosa, los tres salieron del despacho de la Godaime y se dirigieron al Ichiraku y en el camino Sakura le presento al rubio a su nuevo sensei, los cuales se llevaron bien al instante. Mientras comían hablaban de trivialidades o de lo que hicieron el año en que no se vieron.

- Ohh por cierto Sakura-chan se me olvidaba contarte algo de suma importancia dattebayo. - Dijo el rubio feliz.

- ¿Sii? ¿Que es Naruu-baaka?. -Pregunto interesada.

- Que Sasuke-Teme volvió junto con el rarito de su hermano Itachi.

Sakura por poco y se cae de la silla si no es porque Kenshi la agarra.

- ¿COMO!?. -Exclamo y es que sinceramente no sabia como sentirse, estaba feliz claro pero tenia miedo de que Sasuke la volviera a tratar peor aunque eso no sucederá si ella no lo hostiga como antes y es que tiene que demostrarle al Uchiha menor que ella a cambiado y que ya no es la misma molestia de antaño.

- ¿Oye Sakura-chan que no estas feliz? . -Pregunto serio lo cual era muy pero muy extraño. Kenshi solo miraba el intercambio de esos dos, decidió no interferir.

- Si si lo estoy solo que ahora estoy un poco confundida...¿Y como es eso de que Itachi Uchiha también esta aquí?. -Pregunto desconcertada.

- Si bueno veras Sakura-chan lo que pasa es que el teme no mato al otro teme sino que lo dejo vivo porque el teme mayor le contó toda la verdad de porque mato a su clan dattebayo. -Explico Naruto a lo que Sakura y Kenshi solo lo veían con una gota en sus cabezas debido a la "Gran" explicación del rubio pero por suerte igual le lograron entender.

Terminaron de comer y decidieron dejar el tema de los Uchiha's para después, el rubio se tuvo que ir porque tenia una cita con su "Hina-chan" o algo así escucharon cuando el ojiceleste se fue corriendo. Sakura guió a Kenshi a la casa de ella, por lo pronto el peliazul viviría con la ojijade en su casa. Mientras iban caminando hablaban sobre cualquier tema se toparon de frente con nada mas y nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi y Hatake Kakashi, los dos integrantes del equipo 7 vieron sorprendidos a Sakura claro que el pelinegro no demostró nada.

- Kakashi-sensei que bueno verlo...Ohh hola Sasuke. - Se mordió la lengua para que no se le saliera el "kun" lo cual cabe destacar hizo molestar al ojinegro pero como siempre no demostró nada. -Bienvenido Sasuke.

El peliplateado se acerco y la abrazo luego la acerco para que conociera a Itachi.

- Sakura el es Itachi el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

La pelirrosa lo miro y debía decir que el hermano de Sasuke estaba como para comérselo entero. - Ohh Hola un placer Uchiha-san.

- Vamos Sakura-chan eso es muy formal llámame Itachi. -Dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por el hombro de la pelirrosa la cual estaba sorprendida pero le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió, luego jalo a su nuevo sensei y se lo presento a los otros tres hombres.

- Emm chicos el es mi sensei Kenshi Etsuko. - Dijo alegre y un poco nerviosa porque Sasuke no la había dejado de mirar en ningún momento y eso la incomodaba pero también la ¿alegraba?.

Lo hombres hablaron un poco o bueno a excepción de Sasuke quien solamente asentía o decía "hmp", luego ya cada uno se iba a retirar pero la pelirrosa no sabe en que momento pero lo que sabe es que Itachi, Kenshi y Kakashi la dejaron sola con el pelinegro que le roba el aliento.

- Etoo...- Fue lo único que pronuncio Sakura la verdad es que estaba tan nerviosa que no sabia que decir.

Sasuke la miro y disimuladamente admiro la belleza de Sakura sin que esta se diera cuenta por supuesto y no sabe porque ni cuando ni como pero algo lo impulso a abrazar a la pelirrosa. Sakura quien ya estaba a punto de irse para darle alcance a Kenshi sintió unos brazos rodeandole la cintura para luego sentir como el pelinegro escondía su rostro en el cuello de la ojijade aspirando su sutil olor a cerezos, esta solo atino a corresponder al abrazo. Luego de unos minutos deshicieron el abrazo y Sakura estaba sonrojada y Sasuke igual pero muy levemente que casi ni se notaba.

De la nada le salieron al encuentro de nuevo Kakashi, Kenshi e Itachi viéndolos con una mirada picarona pero los jóvenes optaron por ignorarlos.

- Buenooooo Sakura-chan, Kenshi-san nosotros nos vamos así que me llevo a mi baka otouto, nos vemos. -Dijo Itachi mientras se llevaba a rastras a Sasuke.

Kakashi solo saco su Icha Icha Paradise y comenzó a leer mientras caminaba y a le vez dijo. - Hasta luego Sakura-chan, Kenshi-san.

- Nos vemos. -Dijeron a la misma el peliazul y la pelirrosa quien todavía seguía un poco sonrojada y muy confundida.

Kenshi y Sakura se volvieron a quedar solo y el ojigris miro picaramente a su alumna y luego le pregunto. - Nee mocosa ¿Que fue esa escena tan cariñosa?.

- Sinceramente viejo que ni yo misma lo se.

- Haaa mocosa, mejor vayamos a la casa y descansemos hoy a sido un día un poco loco.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de la chica arreglaron las cosas y Sakura le mostró al ojigris donde iba a dormir de ahora en adelante, luego de desempacar decidieron sentarse un rato en la mesa a charlar.

- Nee Kenshi-sensei ¿por que le dijo a Tsunade-sama que me quería enseñar otras cosas? Pensé que ya me había enseñado todo. -Pregunto un poco confundida.

- Si mocosa pero todavía te falta aprender una cosa mas. -Respondió tranquilamente, la pelirrosa hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza y con el movimiento el relicario salio de abajo de la camisa de la joven y Kenshi se sorprendió mucho y rápidamente lo agarro, sin lastimar a la chica, y le pregunto que de donde saco eso.

- Ettoo yo pues...

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí el tercer cap creo que fue un poco confuso, disculpen si fue un poco alocado pero bueno lo hice lo mejor que pude. Por favor comenten que tal les parecio el capitulo.<strong>

**Gracias a los que comentaron el capitulo anterior de verdad que se los agradezco.**

**Luna Haruno: Tus comentarios me matan de risa Jajajaja pero tranquila Lunita ya pronto sabrás a quien quiere revivir Sakura y veremos si sale otro personaje Jajajaja Todo a su tiempo.**

**mary-animeangel: Veees no deje solito a Kenshi :3 Igual no tenia planeado hacerlo...Y como ya dije todo a su tiempo Jajajajaja Y no voy a dejar esta historia tranqu **

**Guezaa: Lo seguí ****¿Que tal estuvo?**

**jazsmith: Gracias igualmente yo también te mando mis mejores deseos y que cumplas todas las cosas que te propongas hacer :***

**Bueno chicos de verdad gracias por comentar.**

**Espero sus reviews.**

**Besos ByeBye.**


End file.
